Percabeth What Else?
by AnnabethChase210
Summary: Just a Percabeth story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely not Rick Riordan. If I was, I would have written House of Hades ages ago**

Annabeth's POV

I am Annabeth Chase. I am not your normal teenager. I am the second-time official architect of Olympus because Olympus was destroyed after the Titan War. Most importantly, I am girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Squeal! Mental face palm. AH! I sound like an Aphrodite girl…. But then, Percy is hot. I really miss him. Ugh, I hate being in San Francisco. I mean, it's great to be with my dad and all, but my stepmom and stepbrothers are really getting on my nerves. Plus, did I mention that I really miss Percy? Oh. Yeah, I did. I think Percy is addling my brain. I decided to text Percy. It was 4 in the afternoon in San Francisco, so it was… 6AM in New York. Guess he wouldn't respond. Oh well, he could reply when he woke up. After the Giant War, the Hephaestus Cabin had lots of time, so they developed this tiny chip that when inserted, made the phone 'monster-proof', as Percy put it. I got a white Iphone 5, that had a white case with a gray owl and a sea-green trident on it. Percy got a black Iphone 5 with the same design except that his case color was black. I got bored and decided to design some things for Olympus. After the Giant War, I became architect again, and it was fun, but really, really, extremely tiring. Aphrodite wanted white, marble statues of herself _everywhere_, and Ares wanted colossal, blood-red statues of him with 'wicked sharp swords and lots of weapons' as he said. Zeus wanted a skydiving area. Demeter wanted wheat fields and cereal factories. Dionysus wanted asylums and vineyards. Sometimes, I wish I was in New York so I could check on Olympus more regularly. Well…part of that reason was because I could see Percy more. Ugh… I miss his beautiful, mesmerizing, sea-green eyes, and his permanently messy raven-black hair. Oh well, I might as well read a book. I am currently on the 'City of Fallen Angels' by Cassandra Clare. Jace is hot. Don't tell Percy that though, he'd get jealous. So, just as I was taking out my book from my tote bag, Aphrodite just popped out nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely not Rick Riordan. If I was, I would have written House of Hades ages ago**

Annabeth's POV

Well, after Aphrodite popped out, there was this huge explosion that involved pink glitter, pink feathers, and pink ribbons. You get the idea. It was a dramatic entrance. I think The Goddess of Love gets that trait from her father, Zeus. Actually, some say that Aphrodite was born from the tide, and is actually the oldest Olympian. We're not really sure. So anyway, Aphrodite said, 'Ok. I think Percabeth is not going very well, so, you are going to New York. It's settled. I spoke with your father. But Percy doesn't know, because this is a surprise. I packed your stuff; it's waiting for you at the front door. Now, go, OR I'll give you a makeover that will last forever.' And, she left in an another explosion of pink stuff.

Okay. What just happened?

Uhh… I think Aphrodite is sending me to New York to see Percy just because she thinks 'Percabeth is not going well'. Usually the Goddess of Love makes hollow threats _except_ when it comes to love. Well, duh! She said makeover forever. That means business. Plus, I'd be lying if I said I wanted to stay in San Francisco and not see Percy. AT least I have an excuse to go and _stay_ in New York….

'Bye Dad! I promise to 'stay safe'! I won't try anything with Percy! I swear on the River Styx!' I yelled as I was leaving. Ugh. My dad just gave me the 'you and Percy getting older and trying _stuff' _talk. Absolutely, totally, horrifically, _disgusting_. My stepmom still hates me. I still hate her. I can't wait to see Sally once I get to New York. _And Percy, _my 'girly side' said. Oh shut up, I told it. I went to the airport, boarded the plane, and left San Francisco for Percy and New York.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely not Rick Riordan. If I was, I would have written House of Hades ages ago**

Percy's POV

'Ring! Ring! Ring!' blared my alarm clock. Urghh. I hate mornings. I miss Annabeth. Just going to sleep. 'PERCY!' yelled my mom from downstairs. 'GET UP! PANCAKES ARE READY!' she yelled again. That got me awake. I love my mom's blue pancakes; they come 4th in my list of my favorite things in the world. They are (from 1st to 4th): Annabeth, Mom, Camp, and blue pancakes. I jumped into the shower for one of my well-known one-minute showers. I then rushed downstairs and ate my blue pancakes. Well, I say ate. Annabeth says I 'inhale' them. I disagree. I'm a growing boy.

'Percy! Go to school!'

Oh yeah. Today is my first day of school. I'm in grade 9. (**Sorry, I don't know how American schools work.)** I'm going back to Goode. Paul managed to pull some strings, and Chiron just manipulated the Mist so that I would seem 16-17 again. I can't wait to see my friends Alex, Brendan, and Jason. He isn't the 'Heroes of Olympus' Jason, he's a different guy, ok? Oh, and by the way, did I mention the Giant War was over? We kicked lots of butt. Big, fat, hairy, fire-breathing, smelly, farting, butts. Still keep Riptide on me at all times, even though the monster numbers have been dwindling since we won.

I grabbed my Iphone, my bag, and charged out of the door. My feet felt weird though. Must have been my imagination, I thought. 'Percy!' my mom cried.

'What?'

'You forgot your socks and shoes!'

Oh. Oops.

After I got dressed properly, I set off once again and started texting Annabeth.

_What r u doing? _

She didn't reply. Must have been the time difference. Oh well. Anyways, I stepped through the doors of Goode, and went straight to my locker. Suddenly, the crowds in the hallway parted, and I girl about my age, wearing the 'short skirt, tight shirt, so much makeup you can't see her face' ensemble. Nicole Sanders. Yuck. Trouble (and a slut) is heading my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely not Rick Riordan. If I was, I would have written House of Hades ages ago**

Annabeth's POV **(this is the day before Percy's POV)**

As soon as the plane touched down in New York, I hopped off of it and went straight to The Waldorf; Aphrodite had also slipped in a wallet stuffed to the brim with 1000-dollarbills and several American Expresses also full. I checked them in the San Francisco airport; I'm not a Wise girl or an Athena kid for nothing. I checked in to my suite and changed my clothes. Even if I'm not an Aphrodite kid, it doesn't mean I like wearing clothes that are sweaty, old, wrinkled, and rumpled clothes that have been worn for 23-hours straight. On a plane, with a sweaty, fat, Mexican man that smokes tobacco (I could tell from his yellow and tar-smudged teeth) right next to it. Uhh…can you say 'gross'?

The next morning, I woke up and decided to go sightseeing. Percy would be in school; Goode would start today.

I was brushing my teeth when Aphrodite popped out of nowhere. Again, with a bright, furry, explosive pink entrance. Wonderful. I was wearing the 'Aphrodite Pink Furry Special' for pajamas.

'Annabeth dearie, today Goode will open. Because Percy is there, you are attending school with him. Your locker is next to his, number 300, and you have all your classes together. Follow my orders, or wear makeup…. Bye! By the way, watch out for Tiffany.' Cue dramatic entrance of pink. It's getting old. She should try other exits/entrances.

I don't want to go to high school. At ALL. But… Aphrodite mentioned makeup…. I can't wait to see Seaweed Brain again! So maybe… I want to go? I can practice my people-reading skills, I guess. _No, the only reason you're agreeing to go is because Seaweed Brain is there._ My stupid, girly side said. Uhhhhh...

Who's Tiffany? She'll never break Percy and I apart...Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely not Rick Riordan. If I was, I would have written House of Hades ages ago**

Annabeth POV

As I walked up the stairs, I looked up at the sign that says "Goode High School". As usual, the geeks, jocks, populars, and goths/emos were in separate groups. I wonder what group Percy's in. I headed for the general office. Some boys catcalled and girls whispered and wrapped their arms protectively around their boyfriends, sending me jealous glares. I rolled my eyes. As if I wanted someone else when I had Percy. The lady at the front office handed me my schedule. "Would you like a tour guide?" She asked kindly.

"I'm okay, I know someone from here." I smiled. I couldn't wait to see my Seaweed Brain again! As I left the office, I squinted and scrutinized my schedule and particulars. Damn dyslexia. After a good long 5 minutes, I made out my homeroom number and my locker number. Locker number 176 and homeroom 987. **(I'm really sorry, I don't know how the locker and homeroom system works. I'm a 5****th**** grader, living in Asia) **Just as I was setting my locker combination, a dark-eyed brunette popped up next to me, and squealed. "Lucky you! You get the locker next to the hottest, most popular guy in the whole school! He's as hot as a god! By the way, I'm Jodie Claus. Do not call me Santa Claus."

"Don't worry, I won't." We shook hands. "Annabeth Chase. Do not shorten my name whatsoever." I grinned.  
"I can take you around, be your student guide. Want to?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I really, really can't. Percy Jackson's my student guide. Have you seen him?" I apologized regretfully.

"Oh. My. Gods. YOU KNOW PERCY JACKSON!? HE'S SO HOT!" Jodie screamed loudly. I nodded hesitantly. She kept on screaming. Kind of like the Aphrodite kids when they found out Justin Bieber was a demigod, even if he was their sibling. Oh gods. I think Jodie has a crush on Percy. I'm going to have to tell her that he's taken.

"I heard my name. How many times do I have to tell you that I have a girlfriend!?" A familiar voice sighed. I turned around, smiling. I saw Percy Jackson, my Seaweed Brain, my best friend, and my boyfriend. When he saw me, his jaw hit the ground. "What the Hades… What are you doing here?!" He cried.

"What? You don't want me here or something?" I smirked.

"No! I mean…. You transferred?"

I nodded. He grabbed me and kissed me. The whole world shrunk until it was just us kissing. I didn't even register the gasps and "Not fair! Percy's mine!" and the sharp-as-daggers glares. We broke apart after what seemed like eternity; still holding hands; and with Jodie was glaring at me. A girl with fake bleached blonde hair and a heck a lot of makeup, wearing showy clothes, pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered. "Excuse me? Exactly WHAT are you doing with my boyfriend? Who are you? And why is Jodie with you?" she snapped, without taking a breath, Her hands on her way too skinny, barely clad hips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely not Rick Riordan. If I was, I would have written House of Hades ages ago**

Percy's POV

After I got over the initial shock of seeing Annabeth, I kissed her in public. For a long time. I mean, I haven't seen my girlfriend in 6 months! Suddenly, Nicole pushed her way to the front, yelling "Excuse me? Exactly WHAT are you doing with my boyfriend? Who are you? And why is Jodie with you?"

"I'm Percy's girlfriend. See his arm around me?" Annabeth replied quickly.

"Uh, no. I'm his girlfriend." Nicole said.

I turned around and sighed. "Nicole! How many times do I have to tell you? I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! Never was, never will be." Annabeth seemed to relax a bit at that comment.

Nicole gasped and winked suggestively. "You know my name? I knew it! You always had a crush on me! Why don't you dump that stupid dumb blonde and come with me?"

I could feel Annabeth tense beneath me. She hated being called a dumb blonde. I gently squeezed her shoulder, silently telling her to let me handle this. I turned to Nicole and smiled at her. "Why don't you go away and leave us alone? You're getting on my last nerve."

Nicole darkened her eyes and snapped, "Jodie, hurry up. Meet me in the bathroom." The dark-eyed brunette standing at Annabeth's locker spun on her heel and hurried off. She must be Jodie, whoever that is. Nicole then smiled. "Why don't you prove that you're his girlfriend?"

Annabeth merely grabbed me by my neck and kissed me hard. Even if I was taken by surprise, I kissed her back. After a good 3 minutes of kissing, the crowd dispersed, people still chatting about Annabeth and I. Some girls were sobbing. Nicole left after 1 minute. We were still going at it.

"Percy? Care to introduce your chick to us?" I heard the familiar voices of my friends in Goode chorus. At that, Annabeth and I broke apart, still holding hands, blushing like mad. I saw Britney Salas, a redhead with blue eyes and her arm wrapped around her boyfriend Alex Tasq, my swim teammate. Ian has blond hair and brown eyes. Both are short, with cheery personalities. Next to them, my other friends Jane McNan, black hair and black eyes, hand in hand with her boyfriend Jason McQueen, a brown haired boy with playful green eyes. Jane is always, always, happy, Jason is loud and braggy, but not to the breaking point. Next, June Collinss and Brendan Law. They're not dating, but it's so obvious that they like each other. Even I can see it. June has black hair and dark brown eyes; and her personality is most like Annabeth's compared to the rest of the group. Brendan is quirky and has dark brown hair and black eyes. Last but not least, Kali Candors. A blonde with brown eyes, nice and shy. After I introduced Annabeth to my friends, I helped Annabeth unpack her things into her locker. Just as she put in the last book, the morning bell rang, signaling the beginning of a usually boring and dreary class. Math. Luckily, Annabeth had most classes with me save Science and Electives. She had Architecture and Art, I had Marine Biology and extra Swimming. She dragged me to Math, saying she didn't want to be late to her first lesson. I wasn't as eager to get there, but since Annabeth would be there, I was grinning all the way there.


	7. Author's Note: Apologies

Dear readers,

I apologize for the Nicole/Tiffany switch. Tiffany is Nicole. I got the names wrong. Just pretend all the words "tiffany" are "NIcole". Also, on chapter 1, the author is AnnabethGrangerJ, but I'm actually AnnabethChase210. I hate my computer. Really sorry for the mishaps. Oh, and I'll probably be updating every 2-3 days, maybe even more frequent. I might get Writer's Block, so just be warned. Sorry again for the mishaps. And a shout out to allen r, who's been reviewing since the start.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely not Rick Riordan. If I was, I would have written House of Hades ages ago**

Annabeth's POV

By the time Percy and I reached Math class, the teacher was already doing roll call. We saw 2 empty seats at the front of the class, but they were separated by Nicole, who patted the seat next to her, and some really muscular jock wearing a jersey that seemed to be on its breaking point due to his disgustingly enormous muscles. He was eying me up and down and staring particularly at my… chest area. I gagged. I think Percy noticed his stare, since I felt him tighten his grip on my hand and that he was glaring at the jock.

"Late again, Mr Jackson? Sit down immediately, before I am forced to give you both a detention, regardless whether or not the young lady is new." The teacher raised her eyebrow. Nicole smirked.

I sat down next to Nicole, Percy with the jock. I could feel the disappointment oozing from Nicole. I'd rather sit with her than let Percy sit with her. I smiled at Nicole, opened my notebook, and started taking notes.

After an hour, math ended. Percy was at my side instantly when the bell rang. He steered me out quickly after I grabbed my things. "What's with the hurry, Seaweed Brain?" I teased

"Ermmm… Just the guy I was sitting next to. The further you get from that guy, the better for both my anger and his health." Percy replied nonchantly, like announcing that he was jealous was an everyday event. He's so cute when he's jealous!

"Percy! I can't believe you'd think I'd even consider leaving you for him! I like toned guys, but I don't like bowling-ball sized muscles! It looks gross." I grimaced at the image of his disgustingly large biceps. In response to my answer, Percy flexed his small but toned biceps. We both laughed.

"Who is he, anyway?" I asked.

"Mark Sandellas. Football team captain, resident playboy, and a self-obsessed pain in the neck." Percy muttered, scratching his neck.

"Perce. Seriously. Why in Hades would I leave my hot, caring, best friend, and boyfriend, for a jerk like him?" I said. He grinned and joked,

"I know I'm hotter than him, thanks for the compliment anyway!"

"Guess your ego is already sky-high." I muttered. We both chuckled.

While we were talking, we arrived at our lockers. Percy, being the clumsy Seaweed Brain that he was, walked straight into our locker, hitting his head on the hard locker doors.

"Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Wise Girl." He replied. He leaned forward and kissed me.

_RIIINGGG! _The bell rang loudly, signaling that we needed to get to English pretty soon. I reluctantly stopped kissing Percy and said, "Perce, we need to go." He fake-sobbed.

When we arrived in English, we grabbed the only remaining seats in the back. Luckily, they were together. And even more luckily, neither Mark nor Nicole were in our English lesson. Just as we plunked down on our seats, Paul came in. Oh right. I forgot he was teaching English in Goode.

"Good morning class, how was your summer?" Paul smiled. He was answered with a lot of yawns. "I am Mr Blofis, your English teacher. To those who were here last year, welcome back! To our new students, welcome!" **(Quoting from Dumbledore's lines in Harry Potter. Mini Disclaimer to J.K. Rowling!)** Even though today is the first day of school, you're still going to have to do some school work. This year, we're going to kick off with Shakespeare." A few groans and an overly-enthusiastic voice piped up. "Great! I love Shakespeare! He's just so interesting! His plays are so moving and tragic, except for _A Midsummer's Night _Dream! What do you think, Mr Blofis?" A girl wearing a short blue skirt and a white top smiled eagerly. Paul gave her a tired smile and replied wearily, "Yes, Emily, Shakespeare's plays are really good." Percy leaned over and whispered, "Emily is this really over-enthusiastic girl in Paul's classes. Only in his classes though. You'd think she had a crush on him." I smacked Percy on his chest.

"Of course she has a crush on him! Duh!" Percy grinned sheepishly at me. He leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, I noticed that the class was silent. I turned to find out that everyone was staring at us. I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"Percy, Annabeth, I know you guys haven't seen each other in a while, but could you please keep the kisses for after class?" Paul said.

"Yes, Mr Blofis." Percy and I chorused in unison. Everybody else started muttering and whispering to each other, no doubt gossiping about what just happened. While Paul started talking about Shakespeare, I took notes studiously while Percy pretended to take notes, while actually fiddling with my hair. After a half hour or so, the bell rang. "Come on! It's lunch!" Percy grabbed my books and his own.

"Seaweed Brain! I'm totally capable of carrying my own stuff!" I protested.

"I'm just being your helpful boyfriend." Percy winked. Then he took off down the hall with our books.

I chased him to the cafeteria, catching up with him halfway there. Percy was exhausted by the time we got to the cafeteria. "When we get back to camp, I'm going to do some more running training." He panted.

"Perce, I have to go put my books back into my locker. You too." I laughed.

"Come on! I just ran all the way to the cafeteria and now I have to go back!?" Percy grumbled.

"Seaweed Brain." I teased. Percy just stuck his tongue out at me.

After we put our books back into our lockers, we grabbed some food and sat down with Percy's friends.

We mostly just talked about school stuff, and I learned a bit about them. June liked reading, sports, and wanted to go to Stanford, Jane was good at cooking, Alex was really good at Drama, Jason was athletic and mostly played soccer, Ian was on the soccer team with Jason, Brendan was good at swimming, like Percy. Kali liked dancing. Just as we finished eating, Nicole walked up to us. She sat next to Percy and twirled her hair. "So, Percy, for prom, what are you wearing?"

Percy replied, "I don't know. Haven't decided yet." Nicole pouted.

"Tell me when you decide, because I have match my dress to your tux. See you!" She told Percy.

Percy smiled politely at Nicole, before replying that he was not going to go with her to the prom. She sniffed and said, "You'll come around. I mean, who would want _her_ when he could have me?"

Percy replied, "Nicole, please go away." She flounced away, but not before saying loudly that Percy was hers. Percy sighed and put his head on my shoulder, with difficulty, since he had grown taller than me. "She's annoying."

"I know." I replied. Percy leaned in to kiss me. After what felt like eternity, we finally broke apart. June and the rest of the gang were grinning. "Go get a room!" They cried.

After lunch we went to Biology with June and Brendan. I tuned out in this class because I knew it all already, Percy was pretending to listen but actually sleeping a bit. June was listening attentively and taking notes, whereas Brendan was looking bored and not really paying attention. After class, we walked to our lockers together, complaining about the huge pile of homework Ms Tryant had given us, despite that it was the first day of school. Just as we got to our lockers, Nicole popped out of nowhere, grabbed Percy, and kissed him full on the mouth.

**I apologize for not updating in over a month. I had major writer's block. Can I please have constructive criticism in reviews, not just telling me to update? Operative CG16, thanks for the info on high school, and to the Guest who said I am Canadian, I'm not Canadian, I'm Asian. Guess my nationality!** **I made this chapter longer (1,277) because everybody said longer chapters in the reviews. And I forgot to put disclaimers in the previous chapters. I've added them now. **


End file.
